


Denser Stars

by Left_In_The_Wreckage



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Demon Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Oblivious Dipper, Pining, Pining Bill, match maker Mabel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_In_The_Wreckage/pseuds/Left_In_The_Wreckage
Summary: How does one court perfection?Bill, living under the shack's roof along with the Pines' family is on the edge of insanity. He's certain Dipper will be the death of him if he can't get it through his thick head that he has certain... /feelings/ towards him.Mabel, not as oblivious as her twin does her best to help.this can only end well. So they hope.





	Denser Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this will actually be other than a handful of chapters. Hopefully.
> 
> Lots of italics. I am not sorry.

 

Bill was not attracted to Pine Tree.

 

In fact, he was so firm in his belief that he decided to spend his nights awake thinking about it under the dim light of the downstairs kitchen. It was as far from the Pines as he could get without leaving the Shack. Of course, solace wasn’t to be found there either… Not for the first time, he’d missed a full night’s sleep, not that he missed it, his magic reserves would make up for it… But now Dipper was there. For him to be up it had to be seven in the morning. Had he been so absorbed in his thoughts that the morning had crept up so unnoticed by him? He looked up as the other’s bare feet dragged across the tile, thoroughly distracting him. Maybe he should have found a different place to think or left before now. Dipper was always on his mind these days. He knew his sleep schedule like the back of his hand, yet he sat there in the dark with no intention of leaving.

It seemed he always had to explain himself, reason with the thoughts or actions he took in his awkward dance around the brunette. And why did he have to justify himself? He was a demon of the mind for the sake of weirdness! So what if he couldn’t look at Pine Tree without considering his more positive traits? So what if Pine Tree was the only one, the first one, to trust him?

He _was not,_ _could not_ be drawn to-

He risked another glance over the human, the sole source of his turmoil. _Why does he have to be so damn attractive?!_

His eyes roamed of their own accord and, _who am I kidding?_ Dipper was perfection, and he should know, he had an _eye_ for these things. Of course, the human hormones and _ugh_ , _feelings,_ didn’t help his denial.

Bill’s heart skipped a beat when Dipper drew closer before the brunette’s attention turned to the fridge, he hadn’t even noticed the demon sitting there in the dark. He probably wasn’t sleeping well if he was that out of it… He should have been there, guarding the human’s dreams instead of huddling up in the kitchen denying something he couldn’t help. He hated these feelings, but he really didn’t want them to _stop_...

Dipper was exactly everything Bill could ask for in a partner, from gorgeous doe eyes to the wonderful little birthmark he was always trying to hide. He was everything he didn't know he wanted.

Yes, Bill _wanted, yearned, longed_ , and Pine Tree, as always, was completely, utterly, frustratingly... _oblivious._

He didn’t understand how a human could be so obtuse! Even now, stuck in this body of one!

All he could do was stare as Dipper strutted into the kitchen in the mornings, in just his boxers, his hair mussed up in his curly bed-head look, just up to get a glass of milk. Or when he was working out no- longer -noodly- arms.

It just wasn’t _fair!_

He didn’t sign up for this! All he wanted was a sure way to save himself from being erased, not… Not _this!_ He supposed there were worse things, his eyes followed the brunette again unabashedly and his eyes dilated. _Far_ worse things to look at. He smirked as his thoughts trailed off from there.

And then the brunette got closer and, having noticed the strange, intent look and the red face, thought to ask if the demon was okay.

“Uh-” he sat up, stiff as plank and as awkward as Dipper was at one point. “N-nothing. I was just… yeah, I’m just _golden_. Never felt better!” Bill smiled nervously until the brunette shrugged, accepting the answer, and turned around to stalk off once more to the attic. Bill deflated and his shoulders shook with his silent, mocking laughter. He couldn't have sounded dumber, how had Pine Tree believed him? He facepalmed and dragged his hand over his face. He really needed to get his act together. He wasn’t here for Pine Tree… he wasn't there for any other reason than old friends in higher places trying to make a joke of him. Turning him human, and then sicking Pine Tree on him. He’d always liked the kid, but it’d been different when he couldn't really feel… when he didn't let himself feel... Things like this… They were less intense back then when compared to everything else. But now he was vulnerable and emotional and stuck on the kid.

Head over heels for his once sworn- and _very_ mortal-  enemy. What had he turned into?

“Got it bad for my bro-bro, don’t ya Billy boy?”

Still dazed and dreamy eyed, the demon leaned back into the back of his chair and sighed forlornly. “...Yes… wait! When in the Hellimum did you get here?!” Bill nearly jumped out of his skin to get as far from the eavesdropper his second realization after just _who_ had snuck up on him, to what she’d insinuated.

“I won't be held accountable for anything I may or may not have admitted just now. I don’t even know what we were talking about, **Good morning, Star**!” His protest was only laughed off as his blush deepened across his features.

Mabel, between fits of laughter responded with aching sides, “Bill. _Stop_ , this is just painful. And I thought _Dip-dop_ was awkward.”

Bill snorted, annoyed as he was embarrassed, “Sure, _you_ notice, but your brother is just as hard headed about this as Ford. How else could a flawless being like _that_ be single?!”

Mabel raised her brow at this, disagreeing with the “flawless” bit, shuddering at the memory of all the dirty laundry and lack of showering and drinking out of the carton moments she’d had to put up with back when they shared a room and-  she shook the thoughts from her mind with a grimace and remembered that this was to be encouraged, getting the demon to choose love over moping around the house staring at her brother creepily like no one else was around for another few months… Even Stan was beginning to pick up on it.

She cleared her throat, “Well, I may be no expert in demon love, but… I do know my brother _pret-ty well_... “

Bill’s eyes widened a fraction as if it just occurred to him. The next thing Mabel knew her shoulders were held in a vice grip with a very agitated demon’s piercing gaze meeting hers. “Shooting Star, you name your price, but just get your brother to notice my advances for the sake of this demon’s insanity, _please_!”

“Okay, okay, you convinced me…” It took a second for her to register exactly what was said, and Bill swore he could see the mischievous glint in her eye. _“Name my price,_ you say? I think we can work on the details later depending on just how much effort this will take. So, I suggest you start by-”

**Author's Note:**

> /Please/ ask me what my favorite lines are! XD


End file.
